Renaissance
by BeautifulxDreams
Summary: Lorsqu'Enid arrive à Alexandria, elle est brisée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'après que sa famille ait été décimée par les Rôdeurs, elle en retrouverait une autre... (Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas la boss des résumés ! Pas pour celui-ci, en tout cas.) [Fiction Carnid ; Rating M justifié]
1. Chapitre 1 - Jour 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, sur un couple (et un vrai) que j'adore particulièrement : Carl et Enid ! Y a pas beaucoup de fictions sur eux en français, voire aucune, donc je me lance !**

 **Vous verrez qu'il y aura beaucoup de modifications de l'histoire originale, alors si quelque chose n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler par MP ou dans une review ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que le passage en italique est un flash-back/rêve, même si c'est tout de même assez clair...**

 **Résumé :** **Lorsqu'Enid arrive à Alexandria, elle est brisée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'après que sa famille ait été décimée par les Rôdeurs, elle en retrouverait une autre... (Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas la boss des résumés ! Pour celui-ci, en tout cas.)**

 **Rating :** **M (lemons, langage, violence)**

 **Pairing :** **Carl/Enid (Carnid)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, ainsi que de la chaîne AMC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Jour 1**

Enid marchait seule le long de la route. Son sac à dos commençait à peser sur son dos. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'écrouler. Ses jambes vacillaient beaucoup trop. Elle savait aussi que si elle s'arrêtait, que si elle s'écroulait, les Mordeurs derrière elle la déchireraient, la boufferaient, sans aucune pitié.

Elle avait bien essayé de se planquer dans la forêt, mais c'était peine perdue. Les Mordeurs sur la route l'avaient suivie, et ceux dans la forêt avaient essayé de l'attaquer. Elle avait été prise entre deux feus, et elle avait préféré retourner sur la route.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, et le soleil l'aveugla avec violence. Elle était mal en point. _Trop_ mal en point. Elle s'écroula soudain, et des pleurs agitèrent silencieusement ses épaules. Elle sortit son couteau de son fourreau, même si elle savait que ça n'en valait même pas la peine, au fond. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle murmura :

\- Pardon, Maman... Pardon, Papa.

Ses oreilles entendirent alors un son qu'elle aurait cru ne plus jamais entendre... Une... moto ? Elle releva la tête et vit une voiture déboucher au haut de la petite colline. Une voiture bien suivie d'une moto. Non, elle n'était pas complètement folle.

La voiture freina à côté d'elle et des gens armés en sortirent. Trois hommes, deux femmes. L'un bien plus jeune que les autres, d'à peu près son âge, mais apparemment bien plus expérimenté qu'elle. Le jeune homme demanda à celui qui paraissait être le leader de ce groupe :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, P'pa ? On la prend avec nous ou pas ?

\- Daryl, Glenn, Rosita, Maggie... Allez vous charger de cette vingtaine de Rôdeurs avant que d'autres ne se ramènent ! Toi, ajouta-t-il en braquant son flingue sur sa tête. Ton nom.

\- Enid... répondit-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Combien de Rôdeurs t'a tué ? demanda le jeune homme au chapeau de sheriff.

\- Des... Rôdeurs ?

\- Oui, eux ! s'exclama-t-il, excédé, en désignant les monstres derrière elle.

\- Ah, vous voulez dire les Mordeurs... Je sais pas, j'ai essayé de les éviter le plus possible. J'avais que mon couteau pour me défendre...

\- Combien ? l'interrompit net le leader.

\- Je dirais une petite dizaine...

\- Combien d'hommes t'a tué ? enchaîna aussitôt l'homme.

\- Aucun.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est la seule chose _bien_ que je puisse encore faire. Tuer personne...

\- Monte derrière Daryl. Sur la moto... précisa-t-il en désignant l'engin d'un coup de menton.

Il reprit presque immédiatement sa place au volant de la voiture et le jeune homme l'y suivit. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par toute la troupe, et le dénommé Daryl lui fit sèchement signe de monter derrière lui. Sur la moto. Elle n'avait jamais fait de moto, et il ne lui donnait même pas un casque ! C'était idiot comme pensée, elle le savait, surtout qu'ils venaient tous de lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi voudraient-ils la tuer maintenant ? Après un moment d'hésitation, elle grimpa derrière l'homme et s'agrippa à lui. Elle s'agrippait à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle était complètement folle !

Ils démarrèrent tous et le vent brûla ses yeux trop secs. Elle les plissa et attendit. Longtemps, _très_ longtemps... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent lentement devant une immense grille entourée de murs. Des soldats étaient perchés sur lesdits murs, trois femmes et deux hommes, armés eux aussi.

\- Beth, Sasha ! Ouvrez la porte ! commanda le leader à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture.

Les deux femmes obéirent sans rien dire, mais lorsque Daryl franchit la grille devant la voiture, Enid s'aperçut soudain de l'attitude plus que suspicieuse des deux femmes à son égard.

\- Daryl ? demanda la plus jeune des deux. Qui c'est ?

Le motard se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Elle s'appelle Enid, les informa le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elles.

\- Et ? relança l'autre femme.

\- Et elle a tué personne. Mais pour que ça ne change pas, va falloir que tu me donnes ton arme.

Lentement, la jeune femme sortit son couteau de son fourreau et le lui tendit par le manche.

\- Juste... Le perd pas, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-elle avant de le laisser prendre l'arme.

Il fronça les sourcils et au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, elle continua :

\- Il a appartenu à ma mère. Et c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste pour me rappeler d'elle.

Il hocha la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Et il se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Carl. Bienvenue à Alexandria, Enid. On va te laisser avec Beth, elle te montrera où tu pourras t'installer. Elle est douée avec les nouveaux, plus douée que nous, en tout cas.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme blonde, qui l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la... la... ville ? Pour le coup, Enid retrouva sa voix :

\- Vous êtes à l'abri ici ? Je veux dire, y a aucun Mordeur qui pourrait passer la grille ?

\- Non, on monte la garde en permanence, de nuit comme de jour. On est tous armés, enfin, tous sauf les nouveaux... Et on est entraînés. Seuls Sam et Mika refusent encore de les abattre à distance, mais c'est normal. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Et ici, ils sont en sécurité.

\- Tante Beth, s'écria soudain une voix enfantine.

\- Ah, en parlant du loup ! sourit Beth. Oui, Mika ?

\- C'est encore une nouvelle ? C'est la deuxième ce mois-ci !

\- Oui, c'est une nouvelle. Elle s'appelle Enid.

\- Salut Enid ! Alors comme ça, tu viens de dehors ? Comment c'est, là-bas ?

\- Euh... C'est toujours aussi... mort, répondit l'interpellée avec prudence.

\- Mika... Laisse-nous, d'accord ? Va rejoindre Jessie. Enid est fatiguée, je vais lui montrer sa nouvelle maison et elle pourra se reposer.

Enid se raidit à l'énonce du nom "Jessie", tandis que la petite tournait les talons et s'éloignait en courant. Elle essaya bien de se détendre avant que Beth ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, la blonde la regardait droit dans les yeux et demandait :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. C'est juste que... Jessie, c'était le prénom de ma mère...

\- Oh...

Beth se recula un peu, comme gênée d'avoir posé cette question indiscrète. Et Enid, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait répondu.

\- Bon, poursuivit la blonde avec un entrain désormais forcé. Tu connais déjà Daryl, apparemment.

\- Le motard ?

\- Oui, mais évite de l'appeler comme ça en sa présence, il déteste ça ! Pour te présenter un peu les choses, Daryl m'a sauvé la vie. Il a même empêché quelqu'un... un vivant... de... Bon, enfin, à cause de ça, on s'est rapprochés et... Ca a fini par devenir... plus, tu sais...

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, un sourire si contagieux que la brune aux cheveux embroussaillés sentit les siennes se relever légèrement.

\- Tu connais aussi Carl. Il doit avoir ton âge, enfin je pense... Tu as quel âge d'ailleurs ?

 _Un vrai moulin à parole..._ songea Enid, mais pour une fois, cela ne la dérangea pas. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle était seule qu'elle ne se souvenait quasiment plus d'aucune voix, à part la sienne. Alors forcément, en entendre une autre lui faisait énormément de bien ! Elle répondit distraitement à la question :

\- Dix-neuf ans.

\- Ah, moi j'en ai vingt-deux. Bon, il a donc le même âge que toi ! Tu sais, je le connais depuis qu'il a onze ans, et il a drôlement bien grandi je trouve, pas toi ?

Beth la regarda du coin de l'œil avec un grand sourire, attendant sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Allez, avoue, Enid ! Il est plutôt pas mal, non ?

Enid arrêta de râler, la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme de l'autre jeune femme devenaient bien trop contagieux pour cela. Elle réfléchit et repensa au visage du jeune homme en question. Des yeux d'un bleu très clair, des longs cheveux sombres qui lui allaient plutôt bien, grand... et le chapeau de sheriff bien sûr ! Elle finit par soupirer et répondre :

\- Il est bien _pas mal_ , comme tu dis...

\- J'en étais sûre ! N'empêche qu'il faudra que tu gardes ça pour toi pour l'instant, parce que même si Rick, son père, notre leader, accueille souvent des nouveaux venus, comme tu as déjà pu l'entendre, il n'empêche qu'il se montre assez... méfiant !

Un court moment de silence passa, avant qu'Enid ne se surprenne elle-même à relancer la conversation :

\- Et les autres ?

\- Tu connais aussi Maggie, ma sœur, et son mari, Glenn. Ils étaient de patrouille au-dehors avec Rick, Carl et Daryl. Il y avait aussi Rosita. Sasha et Michonne étaient sur le mur avec moi quand tu es arrivée, ainsi qu'Abraham et Spencer. Mais tu les rencontreras tous plus en détail ce soir, lors du dîner commun...

Il y eut une courte pause avant qu'Enid ne relève :

\- Le dîner commun ?

\- Oui. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu dehors, on est comme une famille maintenant. Tous, même les nouveaux. On fait tous de notre mieux pour les intégrer. Mais tu sais, tu as encore beaucoup d'heures pour manger ton déjeuner, te doucher, te changer et bien dormir dans ton nouveau lit !

\- En parlant de ça... Où est-ce que...

\- Ici ! lança Beth en s'arrêtant devant une maison. Pour l'instant, elle n'est qu'à toi, mais peut-être que d'autres nouveaux viendront y loger avec toi plus tard, quand on en recueillera.

\- Vous me laissez vraiment... habiter ici ? Alors que vous me connaissez même pas ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils allaient te laisser en plan comme ça ? s'exclama la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, mais ils pourraient... je sais pas, me mettre dans une cellule le temps qu'ils sachent si je représente un danger ou non !

\- Ils feraient jamais ça ! Ni Rick, ni Carl, ni Daryl, ni personne d'autre !

En percevant la colère sous-jacente dans la voix de Beth, Enid leva les mains dans un réflexe d'apaisement purement instinctif. Elle n'avait pas eu à faire ce geste depuis tellement longtemps ! Depuis que sa mère était morte, en fait... La blonde changea rapidement de sujet, préférant en aborder un plus... comfortable :

\- Pendant que tu seras en train de te doucher, je reviendrai avec des vêtements propres à peu près à ta taille.

Enid ne sourit pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement.

\- Oh, et... Tous ceux qui t'ont ramenée sont probablement repartis en patrouille jusqu'à ce soir, tous sauf Carl je pense. Juste pour que tu le saches...

\- Pourquoi il serait pas reparti avec les autres ?

\- Parce qu'ils veulent qu'il garde un oeil sur toi. Vous avez le même âge, peut-être que vous vous entendrez bien... Il va sans doute venir ici, cet après-midi. Il rend visite à tous les nouveaux venus de son âge, mais... tu es la première fille. Alors je peux t'assurer que s'il est resté ici, il viendra pour te parler.

\- Je...

Beth était déjà repartie avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. Elle finit par rentrer dans la maison et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Dans l'entrée, une odeur délicate flottait dans l'air. Si délicate qu'Enid y resta quelques instants à respirer profondément. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un panier de fruits sur la table du salon. Elle se rua dessus et au moment où elle allait commencer à tout avaler avec violence, elle se rappela d'une chose que ses parents lui avaient enseigné. Ne pas trop se goinfrer après plusieurs semaines sans manger à sa faim. Elle saisit alors un des fruits et croqua délicatement dedans. Le jus de la pomme inonda instantanément sa bouche, et elle avala sa bouchée avec délice. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien manger !

Elle finit son "repas" constitué uniquement de fruits, puis monta à l'étage pour explorer le reste de la maison. Une chambre avec un lit double, une salle de bains avec douche, des toilettes... Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rien vu de tout ça !

Elle entra dans la salle de bains et se déshabilla devant le miroir. Sa maigreur était littéralement effroyable, sa peau était infiniment sale, ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux crasseux emmêlés... Son premier petit ami, lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, alors que cette putain de malédiction avait déjà commencé depuis trois ans, lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis cinq ans désormais, mais elle se rappelait encore de cette phrase. Elle n'avait plus rien de cette beauté, mais peut-être que ça irait déjà mieux après qu'elle se soit lavée...

Enid s'engouffra donc dans la douche et mit en marche le jet d'eau, ne croyant pas à sa chance ! Elle avait enfin trouvé un lieu décent où se laver ! Pas un ruisseau, rien de tout ça, mais plutôt quelque chose de bien plus efficace... Elle passa une dizaine de minutes sous la douche, à se frictionner le corps et les cheveux avec du savon et à tout rincer, et malgré le fait que l'eau se soit refroidie rapidement, elle aurait bien voulu rester là pour des heures encore, juste pour le plaisir !

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre. Comme promis, Beth était revenue et avait déposé une pile de vêtements sur la table de nuit. Elle saisit un jean bleu clair et un T-shirt échancré à manches mi-longues, ainsi que des sous-vêtements couleur de nuit. Il ne faisait pas si chaud aujourd'hui, elle pourrait aisément supporter la chaleur avec ça sur le dos ! Elle avait déjà connu bien pire... Elle enfila ses vêtements avant de filer se laver les dents de son mieux et de s'admirer dans le miroir. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle était débarassée de toute cette crasse, elle était plus... séduisante. Sa poitrine n'avait pas diminué et ne s'était pas faite tombante malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dehors, ses cuisses s'étaient tout de même musclées grâce à ses "courses" quotidiennes... Sa maigreur ressortait moins quand elle était habillée, surtout que ses vêtements actuels étaient un peu trop grands pour elle, et la couleur sombre de son T-shirt faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et désormais propre.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit et fixer ses yeux au plafond. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit.

* * *

 _Enid chantait en choeur avec ses parents. Leur jolies voix, à sa mère et à elle, étaient quelque peu... gâtées par celle de son père. Enid secoua la tête en riant :_

 _\- Papa, arrête, tu chantes comme une casserole, vraiment !_

 _Ils arrivèrent soudain en vue d'un station service, apparemment déserte. Son père s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit, pour se tourner vers elles avec une mine soudain plus sérieuse._

 _\- On y va et on voit ce qu'on peut y trouver, d'accord ?_

 _Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, la mine grave. Elles comprenaient toutes les deux l'enjeu de cette mission de ravitaillement. S'ils revenaient les mains vides au camp, alors tout le monde mourrait de faim d'ici peu de temps..._

 _Ils sortirent tous de la voiture, pour se diriger à pas lents vers la station. Enid tenait son couteau fermement dans sa main, sa mère gardait sa main sur une flèche de son arc, et son père maintenait le canon de son fusil pointé sur le magasin désert._

 _Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et froncèrent les sourcils. Strictement aucune des étagères n'avaient été dévalisée, et ça, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, Enid le savait !_

 _Ils s'emparèrent donc de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient saisir, pour fourrer le tout dans des sacs. Ils rentrèrent donc rapidement à la voiture, et sa mère commit une toute petite erreur : celle de montrer son butin à son mari. Pourtant, la jeune femme essaya bien de les raisonner et de les faire monter dans la voiture, surtout lorsqu'elle aperçut la trentaine de Mordeurs qui s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement. Et pourtant, rien à faire : ils restaient là, dehors, à papoter !_

 _\- Maman ! Papa ! hurla Enid à travers sa fenêtre ouverte. Rentrez dans cette putain de voiture !_

 _Ils ne lui obéirent pas, et l'Enfer commença à cet instant précis. Un Mordeur saisit soudain sa mère par l'épaule et lui arracha un peu de chair avant que son père ne lui plante son couteau dans la tête. Enid vit le sang gicler de la blessure, et entendit sa mère hurler. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Et son père qui lui criait de s'en aller sans eux, qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle... Et sa famille, complètement submergée par la vague de Mordeurs. Des Mordeurs trop occupés à dévorer ses parents pour faire attention à elle..._

 _Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait obéi à son père. C'était qu'elle s'en était allée sans eux. C'était qu'elle les avait sacrifiés alors qu'elle aurait peut-être pu les sauver..._

* * *

Enid se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Elle était bien partie pour une autre douche et pour se changer de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle choisit de se raser les jambes et les aisselles grâce au rasoir et à la mousse que sa nouvelle communauté lui avait fournis. Son second choix s'était porté sur une robe. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi les habitants de cette ville possédaient des robes comme celle-ci alors qu'ils allaient peut-être être amenés à se barrer en vitesse d'ici quelques jours. Et elle se demandait aussi pourquoi elle tenait autant au fait d'apparaître en robe au dîner de ce soir. Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce garçon... de... Carl ?

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi... irraisonnable ! Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'elle tenait vraiment à séduire quelqu'un à cette... fête, à ce... dîner, ou peu importe comment ils appelaient cela. Au moment où elle allait enlever sa robe, parce que vraiment, séduire quelqu'un par les temps qui couraient, c'était folie, elle entendit une voix provenant du salon, en bas :

\- Enid ?

Et elle la reconnut. C'était le jeune homme... C'était Carl. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle allait répondre ou non, mais déjà, les pas du jeune homme montaient l'escalier. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher sans se faire remarquer, alors elle décida de se montrer en soupirant :

\- C'est vraiment une coutume chez vous de rentrer chez les gens comme si c'était chez vous ?

Carl s'arrêta net en haut des escaliers et laissa son regard parcourir brièvement son corps, avant de se ressaisir et de sourire légèrement :

\- Parce que tu te considères déjà chez toi ici ?

\- Pourquuoi, ça serait mal ?

\- Eh bien... Non. Après tout, si on t'a sauvé, c'est pas pour que tu repartes dans la seconde. Et je parie que Beth a tout fait pour que tu te sentes chez toi.

Elle hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire étirant ses lèvres :

\- Un vrai moulin à paroles...

\- Oui, je comprends toujours pas comment Daryl fait pour être avec elle... Enfin, je comprends bien pourquoi, je veux dire, y a pas plus adorable que Beth, mais... Il est tellement peu bavard, contrairement à elle !

Un silence passa avant qu'il ne lui demande :

\- Et... Ca t'a dérangé qu'elle te parle sans arrêt ?

\- En fait... Etonnament, non. Ca m'a même fait du bien d'entendre une autre voix que la mienne. Pendant un an, j'ai parlé à personne d'autre que moi, pour m'encourager à continuer, et... Et pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, d'abord ?

Un sourire narquois se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme, dont les coins des yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il se mettait à rire :

\- Eh ben... Peut-être parce que je suis... je sais pas, hypnotisant, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Enid haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse, avant de laisser échapper un rire étonné :

\- Attends, t'es pas en train... de me... draguer là ?

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après coup que ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures avait réussi à la faire rire, chose que depuis ses parents, personne n'avait jamais fait. Même Beth.

\- Ben... Tu es la seule fille de mon âge. J'ai grandi entouré d'adultes, alors c'est normal, enfin j'espère, que lorsqu'une fille de mon âge apparaît, j'essaie au moins de... m'amuser...

En voyant la jeune femme hausser cette fois ses deux sourcils, Carl baissa la tête, ses joues rosissant soudain :

\- Et c'était lamentable comme explication, pas vrai ?

\- En effet, j'ai connu mieux...

Enid se surprenait elle-même à rentrer dans son jeu, et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle changea de sujet et reprit bien vite un air sérieux :

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ici, Carl ? Pourquoi t'es _vraiment_ venu ici ?

\- Parce que c'est une coutume pour moi que de rendre visite à tous les nouveaux de mon âge.

\- Oui, ça Beth me l'avait déjà dit... C'est juste pour ne pas déroger à ta tradition que t'es venu, donc ?

\- C'était pas seulement pour ça, non. Y a aussi le fait que t'es une fille...

Elle secoua la tête d'un air vraiment dépité. Il n'était donc pas différent des autres garçons, il ne pensait qu'à...

\- Mais je suis aussi venu pour te rendre ça, lui annonça-t-il en lui tendant quelque chose.

Son couteau... Il lui rendait son couteau ! Déjà !

\- Est-ce que tu as... le droit de me le redonner, Carl ?

\- Techniquement, y a pas de "droit" ou de "pas droit". Mon père me confie les armes des nouveaux, et c'est moi qui les garde jusqu'à ce que je juge bon de les leur rendre.

\- Et... pourquoi tu me le rends maintenant ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de perdre sa mère. J'ai dû achever la mienne après qu'elle ait accouché de Judith, et... Et pourquoi je te dis ça, d'abord ?

\- Oh, je sais pas... Peut-être parce que je suis... hypnotisante, ou quelque chose comme ça ? répliqua-t-elle avec le même sourire narquois qu'il avait eu auparavant.

Elle reprit bien vite son air sérieux, cependant, et déclara :

\- Je suis désolée. Vraiment... Pour ta mère. Mais si elle est morte en accouchant, alors dans un sens, elle est morte pour une bonne raison, tu crois pas ? Des enfants, c'est ce dont on a besoin dans ce monde, non ? Ils nous redonnent quelque chose, de l'espoir, une raison de continuer à combattre...

\- Ouais, tu dois avoir raison... Mais maintenant, même si ça peut paraître horrible de le dire, j'ai Michonne. Et même si elle remplace pas M'man, et qu'elle la remplacera probablement jamais... C'est déjà ça.

Elle saisit délicatement son couteau, et lui confia alors un secret, un secret qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de confier à personne :

\- Tu sais, j'ai perdu mes parents lors d'une attaque de... Rôdeurs, comme vous les appelez. On était même pas dans notre camp, on était en mission de ravitaillement. Ca fait un an, mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. On était près d'une station service, on voulait ramener de la nourriture aux autres, parce que sinon, ils mourraient tous, mais... Les Rôdeurs sont arrivés pendant que ma mère et mon père admiraient leur "butin". Elle a eu aucune chance, un Rôdeur l'a attrapé par l'épaule et l'a mordue. Et mon père, il voulait rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin, il voulait se battre à ses côtés, quitte à en mourir. Il m'a ordonné de partir, et je l'ai fait. Et... mon secret, c'est que j'aurais aimé que mon père laisse ma mère mourir, même si je l'aimais aussi, de tout mon coeur. J'aurais aimé qu'il la laisse mourir et qu'il vienne avec moi, comme ça, je me serais pas retrouvée toute seule. Après ça, je n'ai même pas rejoint mon groupe ; ils sont probablement tous morts de faim à l'heure qu'il est. A cause de moi... D'ailleurs, je ne me suis plus rendue dans aucun groupe après ça. Si c'est pour qu'ils meurent tous, ça sert à rien.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es venue ici, Enid ? Pourquoi tu veux risquer de nouveau de voir tout un groupe mourir déchiqueté par des Rôdeurs ou tué par des vivants ? demanda Carl d'un ton sérieux.

\- Peut-être que je repartirai, bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, vous avez des réserves, des armes, vous êtes organisés et vous avez l'air prêts à réagir en cas d'attaque... C'est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs où j'aie jamais vécu depuis que les morts ont commencé à se réveiller. Alors, ma réponse te satisfait ou pas ?

\- En fait, oui... finit-il par répondre avec un léger sourire.

Enid s'efforça de ne pas trop le fixer, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était même... eh bien, plus que _pas mal_ comme elle l'avait d'abord dit à Beth. Et maintenant qu'il souriait et que ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur chaleur, c'était encore pire ! Elle devait arrêter de songer à cela. Elle devait _à tout prix_ arrêter de songer à cela !

\- Enid, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle se mit à rougir et lui tourna le dos. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son rire. Son rire qui augmentait encore, et encore, et encore... Mortifiée, elle se mordit les lèvres et refusa tout bonnement de lui faire face. Mais elle se tut, et ne l'empêcha pas de se moquer d'elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas méchant, au fond...

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent au-dehors. Le rire de Carl se bloqua net dans sa gorge, et il se releva d'un bond pour se ruer vers la fenêtre où Enid s'était déjà postée.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils venaient pas de ce côté... murmura la jeune femme, qui sortit en trombe de sa chambre à la suite du jeune homme.

Lui était déjà en baskets, elle enfila les siennes à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle déboucha dehors, elle s'aperçut que Carl avait déjà sorti son flingue et courait dans la direction du mur Nord, bientôt rejoint par Daryl et Beth. Elle hésita brièvement avant de les suivre, dans sa robe bleue sombre, son couteau bien en main, qui contrastait avec sa tenue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous au pied du mur, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Le leader, les personnes qui étaient dans la voiture et celles qui se trouvaient sur le mur avec Beth quand elle était arrivée étaient toutes déjà là. Et ils fixaient tous le jeune homme aux traits anguleux qui riait de bon coeur sur le mur. L'instant d'après, l'autre garde se ressaisit et s'écria :

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, putain ? s'exclama Carl en coupant le garde en plein milieu de sa phrase.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère, et c'était impressionnant.

\- Carl, ton langage ! s'écria son père.

\- Vraiment, P'pa ?! Tu me fais des _putains_ de reproche sur mon langage quand ce crétin tire sur les Rôdeurs alors qu'on avait prévus de...

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux, là ? s'exclama soudain Enid, avant d'immédiatement regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle, et en particulier celle à l'air surpris de Carl et celle de Rick, une expression froide plaquée sur le visage.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être ? l'interrogea-t-il de son ton glacial.

A sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut que tous la dévisageaient, mais sans aucune colère. Même Daryl, apparemment très taciturne d'après ce que lui avait dit Carl, avait une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. Et cela lui redonna du courage.

\- Oui. Vous êtes complètement stupides, _tous les trois_. Vous deux, vous vous engueulez devant un mur derrière lequel y a plein de Rôdeurs, vous faîtes qu'attiser leur attention, et toi, là-bas sur le mur, tu veux attirer tous les Mordeurs des environs ou quoi ?

Lentement, un sourire étira les lèvres de Rick, qui acquiesça.

\- T'as raison, on était stupides. Mais toi, Ron, tu recommences et...

Il ne compléta pas sa menace, mais le jeune homme hocha la tête, avant de reposter son attention sur Enid, un lent sourire s'étirant sur son visage alors qu'il la dévisageait de haut en bas. La jeune femme s'efforça de contenir son rougissement, surtout que Carl semblait maintenant à deux doigts de monter se jeter à la gorge du stupide garde. Il finit cependant par se calmer et tourner les talons, s'en allant à grands pas.

\- Je suis Maggie, déclara soudain une voix féminine à sa gauche. On avait pas été présentées en bonne et due forme.

\- Enid, répondit avec un sourire la jeune femme.

\- Jolie robe... lui glissa la soeur de Beth (ce détail, elle s'en souvenait).

A nouveau, Enid rougit et répliqua :

\- J'aurai pas dû venir en dans cette tenue, j'ai été complètement stupide ! Imaginons que les Rôdeurs aient franchi le mur, j'aurais fait comment pour me barrer en vitesse ?

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Maggie, qui secoua la tête en s'exclamant :

\- Je t'imagine courir derrière nous en robe et en talons !

\- Je pense que je vais aller faire...

\- Quelque chose en rapport avec Carl ? compléta soudain Beth au creux de son oreille.

La nouvelle arrivante secoua la tête à son tour, désespérée par les railleries de la blonde. Remarquez, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait son nom, qu'elle pensait à lui, elle rougissait. Et elle avait _vraiment_ quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Oui, quelque chose avec Carl... acquiesça-t-elle vaguement, avant de s'en vouloir d'avoir dit cela lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Rick s'était approché d'elle.

\- Avec mon fils ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent vers leurs compagnons en lui adressant un petit signe de la main dans le cas de Beth.

\- Euh...

\- Tu sais, je serai pas vraiment contre le fait que tu sois... amie avec lui. Simplement, je ne te connais pas, et...

\- Et vous allez me sortir le discours du papa qui veut savoir si je suis assez bien pour son fils ?

Elle regretta ses mots mordants juste après les avoir laissé franchir ses lèvres. Mais à sa grande surprise, Rick laissa échapper un bref rire. Le même que celui de son fils.

\- En fait, j'allais te dire que... Ca me fait plaisir que Carl éprouve de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un.

\- Vous me connaissez pas, signala-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je suis doué pour évaluer les gens, et toi... T'es une personne bien. Mon fils le sait aussi, sinon il se serait pas aventuré chez toi pour discuter.

\- Comment... Comment vous savez ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en le dévisageant avec de grands yeux.

\- J'étais ancien flic. Je suis aussi doué pour... enquêter, on va dire ça comme ça.

\- Beth m'a dit qu'il rendait visite à tous les jeunes de son âge. Vous avez pas l'air de penser la même chose, Mr. Grimes.

\- Rick, rectifia-t-il en l'entraînant à nouveau vers la ville. Il a pas été chez _tous_ les nouveaux. Une famille est arrivée y a deux mois de ça. Celle de Ron, justement... Carl... Il a jamais aimé l'aîné des deux frères. Il l'a toujours trouvé louche. Peut-être qu'il avait raison.

\- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?

\- Il est faible... cracha soudain le leader. Il est faible et il nous met tous en danger. Tu l'as vu par toi-même.

Enid resta pensive après ces mots, jusqu'à ce que Rick s'arrête net devant une maison.

\- C'est notre maison, à Michonne, Judith, Carl et moi. Tu devrais aller lui parler. A Carl, je veux dire.

\- Attendez... Vous me _poussez_ littéralement dans les bras de votre fils ?

Ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur Rick, qui sourit et lui lança :

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, avant que je ne change d'avis !

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, Enid s'engouffra dans la maison en refermant la porte derrière elle le plus délicatement possible. Et de suite, son regard tomba sur Carl, qui regardait la femme au katana, sans doute Michonne, et une petite fille, sans doute Judith, colorier ensemble. Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête vers elle, un éclair de colère passant dans ses yeux en la voyant. Il parut prendre sur lui et lui demanda calmement :

\- Enid ? Comment t'as su que j'étais ici ?

\- C'est... ton père, en fait. Il m'a dit où vous habitiez, Michonne, Judith et toi.

La femme tourna la tête vers elle en esquissant un bref sourire, avant de se relever et de lancer à la petite fille :

\- Viens, Judith, on va à l'étage. Ils ont besoin de parler.

La jeune fille trottina devant Michonne et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, tandis que la femme s'arrêtait devant Enid et la saluait amicalement :

\- Je suis Michonne, mais ça, je pense que tu l'avais deviné...

\- Enid.

\- Je sais. La nouvelle. En tout cas, bienvenue à Alexandria ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, avant de monter à l'étage à la suite de la petite Judith.

Enid, gênée, se mit à marcher de long en large dans le salon, qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien, nota-t-elle en passant. Pas beaucoup de décorations présentes, mais elle se doutait bien que ni Carl, ni Rick, ni Michonne ne tenaient à se laisser aller à ce genre de choses inutiles. Sur les murs, il n'y avait que des dessins de Judith scotchés.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? finit par demander Carl d'un ton sec.

\- Parce que... Quand je t'ai vu partir, j'ai réalisé que t'étais... furieux. Et je voulais savoir après qui. Parce que si c'était après moi, tu dois savoir que...

\- C'était pas après toi. Ce que t'avais dit, c'était vrai, même si c'était... plutôt franc.

Sa voix s'était considérablement adoucie, et la jeune femme se sentit soulagée, même si elle n'allait certainement pas le lui montrer.

\- C'est juste que... continua le jeune homme en se levant lui aussi. Je _déteste_ Ron. Vraiment. Il m'a l'air super louche, et...

\- Ton père m'a dit que tu l'appréciais pas. Lui aussi, il le trouve louche. Faible, même. Et je pense que vous avez raison. Même s'il a sans doute réussi à abattre un Rôdeur, il a été complètement idiot sur ce coup-là... Et il nous a peut-être tous mis en danger...

\- Non, je crois pas. Glenn, Maggie, Beth et Daryl, et peut-être mon père aussi, s'occupent sans doute de nettoyer les environs du mur. Mais oui, on a tous les trois été complètement stupides, comme tu dis !

\- Pourquoi tu le déteste autant, alors ? demanda Enid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il est comme son père l'était avant lui... Je sais pas ce qu'il fait à son petit frère, Sam, mais lorsqu'il parle de Ron à Mika, c'est jamais très élogieux !

Un silence passa, et Carl finit par ajouter :

\- Et puis, j'ai vu comment il t'a regardé... Fais attention à toi, d'accord, Enid ?

\- Aucun problème ! J'ai survécu un an seule dehors, sans qu'il m'arrive rien de bien grave, alors je pense que je pourrais arriver à maîtriser un gars comme lui si jamais il essaie de faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Oui, mais si... Enfin voilà, s'il tente quand même quelque chose, sache qu'on a des cellules à Alexandria...

\- Vous avez un système judiciaire ici ? demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

\- Ouais. Mon père a tenu à en instaurer un après que Reg ait été tué par Pete, le père de Ron justement. Même si Pete a pas été jugé, puisque Deanna, le leader de la ville avant qu'on arrive tous, a demande à P'pa de le tuer. Le point positif, c'est qu'après ça, personne a plus jamais fait de conneries graves. Enfin, pour l'instant...

\- D'accord... Et... si c'est pas indiscret, où vous enterrez vos morts ?

Carl releva la tête et la scruta de ses yeux bleus si perçants, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de lui lancer :

\- Peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu aies droit à une visite plus... approfondie des lieux...

Elle le suivit, son couteau toujours à la main. Elle réalisa rapidement, cependant, que les gens qui la regardaient passer avaient l'air... perturbés en la voyant. Elle s'arrêta bientôt et demanda à Carl :

\- On pourrait pas passer... euh, chez moi avant ? Que je dépose mon couteau, ou que je passe prendre ma ceinture. Y en a qui me regardent comme si j'étais une psychopathe !

Il rit brièvement, avant de la conduire rapidement chez elle en passant par des petites ruelles. Alexandria était une _vraie_ ville, avec ses coins plus sombres et ceux plus vivants.

Une fois chez elle, Enid fila à l'étage et mit la ceinture autour de sa taille, rangeant son arme dans son fourreau. Voilà, là elle se sentait plus comme... elle-même ! Et en plus, ça ne faisait pas bizarre, même compte tenu de sa tenue...

Elle ressortit en vitesse et suivit Carl, qui la mena au mur Sud, où il y avait la porte principale par laquelle elle était arrivée. Elle aperçut soudain des noms écrits sur toute une partie du mur.

\- Ce sont les noms de vos morts ? finit par demander la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Ils sont nombreux, mais y en a beaucoup qui ont été écrits après qu'on soit arrivés. Ils étaient pas prêts à se défendre, avant, mais désormais... Rosita dirige les entraînements à la machette et aux couteaux, et P'pa et moi les entraînements au tir. Ils sont plus forts maintenant. Et tant mieux. Mais Reg, lui... On était déjà là.

\- Je suis désolée... murmura soudain Enid, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser, Enid. Je le connaissais pas. C'est auprès de Deanna. C'était son mari. Mais merci quand même... ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que Carl ne reprenne :

\- Et on enterre nos morts plus à l'arrière. Sauf Pete, parce que c'était un meurtrier. On l'a enterré à part. Il méritait pas d'être avec les autres.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre ça...

\- Bon, ce soir, on va dîner tous ensemble, enfin, juste notre groupe, chez nous. Les nouveaux sont invités, mais il y aura que toi. T'es la dernière nouvelle arrivante. Et tu sais déjà où j'habite, donc... T'auras pas de problème à trouver l'endroit, si ?

\- Non, pas le moindre, t'inquiètes pas !

* * *

Enid prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la maison le plus discrètement possible. Elle échoua lamentablement, cependant, puisque Beth et Carl s'exclamèrent presque immédiatement :

\- Enid !

La blonde se précipita vers elle en tirant Daryl par le poignet. Elle les présenta avec enthousiasme, et Daryl se contenta d'un "Salut" assez morne. Elle n'avait cependant pas oublié son sourire plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'elle avait réprimandé Carl, Rick et l'autre gars. Alors, elle ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

L'instant d'après, Maggie arrivait auprès d'elle, accompagnée de deux personnes.

\- Bon, Enid, je te présente mon mari, Glenn, et ma meilleure amie, Sasha.

Ils la saluèrent tous deux de façon bien plus chaleureuse que Daryl, et Sasha parut soudain remarquer quelque chose.

\- Je pensais que, tout à l'heure, Carl t'avait rendu ton arme juste par précaution. Mais apparemment, c'est pas le cas.

Son ton n'était pas vraiment méfiant, plutôt étonné.

\- C'est vrai, ça ! s'exclama Maggie. On te fait aucun reproche, bien évidemment, mais... C'est juste que d'habitude, Carl rend pas leurs armes aux nouveaux avant au moins une semaine. Il a même mis un mois à rendre son flingue à Ron !

\- Oui, mais Enid est pas Ron ! lança une voix jeune et assurée derrière le petit groupe.

Carl... Il lui avait _encore_ sauvé la mise ! Bien sûr, Maggie et Sasha avaient rendu très clair le fait qu'elles ne lui faisaient aucun reproche, mais cette question l'avait tout de même plutôt gênée...

\- C'est une personne bien, continua-t-il avec toujours autant d'assurance.

Enid le remercia d'un sourire, auquel il répondit presque immédiatement.

\- Sasha, Maggie ! Vous me présentez pas la nouvelle ? demanda soudain une nouvelle voix féminine.

Deux nouveaux venus... songea Enid.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Maggie. C'est Enid. Enid, je te présente Abraham et Rosita.

\- Abraham et moi, on est ensemble, précisa presque aussitôt la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

Tous la dévisagèrent avec un air étonné, et puis tous ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire. Même Rosita et Abraham, qui étaient les deux premiers concernés. Enid perçut avec un peu plus d'acuité le rire de Carl, toujours aussi charmant que d'habitude. Elle s'admonesta presque instantanément pour ces pensées déplacées.

A cet instant précis, Rick se releva avec un verre de vin à la main.

\- Je voudrais encore porter un toast. Oui, encore ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. A ma famille, et à Enid, la nouvelle venue !

Cette fois, la jeune femme concernée rougit violemment en baissant les yeux tandis que toute la salle répétait ces mots. Elle crut même entendre la petite voix enfantine de Judith parmi toutes les autres. Et elle n'était certainement plus habituée à être ainsi au centre de l'attention...

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Carl résonner à son oreille :

\- Viens, on va manger !

Elle le suivit sans discuter, esquissant un bref sourire d'excuse au groupe qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

Il la conduisit vers le buffet, où elle prit une assiette et juste deux morceaux de pain, ainsi qu'un peu de purée. Et des chips, simplement parce que ça lui rappelait sa vie d'avant... Carl, lui, se servit un peu plus copieusement et lui fit signe de l'accompagner en haut. Elle le suivit encore une fois, sans même songer à discuter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque soudain, le jeune homme la fit entrer dans sa chambre et désigna la fenêtre. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit...

\- T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu... enfantin ?

\- C'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'on avait parfois besoin d'enfants ? C'est juste que nous... on est un peu plus grands !

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, avant de signaler :

\- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui monte d'abord !

Il acquiesça, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de se hisser sur le toit après lui avoir confié son assiette pleine, qu'il saisit de nouveau une fois en haut. Elle lui donna aussi la sienne, et se hissa également sur le toit, sans aucune aide. Elle y avait mis un point d'honneur. Elle n'était certainement pas faible, et en plus, elle s'était quand même musclée durant son... disons, son voyage solitaire.

Et elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le rebord du toit, un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres.

\- C'est... murmura-t-elle soudain, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. C'est magnifique ! J'avais jamais fait attention à _ça_ lorsque j'errais seule sur les routes...

\- Ouais, on n'y pense pas vraiment dans ces cas-là, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai même enseigné à Judith comment repérer les différentes constellations !

\- Attends... T'as quand même pas emmené ta petite soeur ici ? Sur le toit ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! P'pa serait jamais d'accord avec ça ! Et j'ai beau ne pas être du même avis que lui, parfois, là je suis complètement d'accord ! C'est trop dangereux pour elle... Non, on a organisé ces petits cours sous le porche, avec Michonne qui venait parfois... Et c'était bien.

\- Ouais, j'imagine...

Elle saisit sa fourchette et se mit à manger sa purée, vraiment délicieuse. Elle ne savait pas qui cuisinait ainsi, mais franchement, elle félicitait cette personne !

\- Et sinon... comment avez-vous fait pour... construire cette ville ? demanda soudain la jeune femme, curieuse. Je veux dire, les remparts étaient pas là, avant tout ça, non ?

\- Je sais pas... Mais j'imagine que non. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient déjà là quand on est arrivés. Deanna nous a dit que c'est en essayant de les construire que la plupart de ceux qui ont été tués sont morts en construisant le mur.

\- En gros, pour ceux qui étaient déjà là, ils sont morts en héros... murmura Enid, les enviant d'un seul coup.

Elle aurait aimé être capable de se battre auprès de ses parents, au lieu de s'enfuir aussi lâchement. Elle se mordit les lèvres et laissa son regard se perdre dans les étoiles. Elle espérait que sa famille savait à quel point elle était désolée, aujourd'hui...

\- A quoi tu penses, Enid ? lui demanda soudain Carl.

\- Tu veux sans doute pas le savoir. Pas dans un moment calme comme celui-ci.

\- Oh, tu sais, je doute que si on est en train de s'enfuir pour échapper à une horde de Rôdeurs, le moment serait encore plus mal choisi que celui-ci ! ricana pour toute réponse le jeune homme.

\- Je me demandais... Comment vous vous êtes tous retrouvés ensemble ? Je veux dire, votre groupe ?

Il resta silencieux un long moment, l'air lui aussi complètement perdu.

\- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? finit-il par la questionner. A propos des gens qu'on a perdus aussi ?

\- Oui, je veux tout savoir. Pour que des liens si forts se tissent entre des personnes aussi différentes en apparence... Faut avoir vécu soit des choses extraordinaires, soit des choses épouvantables...

\- Bon... Alors en gros, on était un groupe à l'origine. Notre camp était près d'Atlanta. On a perdu des gens là-bas, mais on a aussi retrouvé mon père. Au début de la catastrophe, il était dans le coma. On lui avait tiré dessus. Mais on l'a retrouvé, maman et moi. Et maintenant que M'man est morte, il est avec Michonne... Mais c'est pas un problème. Ils se sont mis ensemble que lorsqu'on est arrivés ici. Et encore, pas tout de suite après. Alors, on a tous les deux eu le temps de faire notre deuil, même si ça peut paraître horrible dit comme ça. Bon, parlons de Michonne, donc. On l'a rencontrée parce qu'un jour, elle s'est montrée à la prison avec des biberons pour Judith. Et un tas d'autres trucs...

\- La prison ? releva Enid avec étonnement.

\- Oui. Un endroit vraiment sûr qu'on a trouvés alors qu'on errait depuis longtemps sur la route. Ca devait être il y a... trois ou quatre ans de ça, maintenant. On y est restés six mois environ, et on aurait peut-être pu y rester plus longtemps, mais... Bon, enfin... Au départ, je me méfiais de Michonne. Vraiment. Et puis, elle m'a aidé à récupérer une photo de famille, pour que Judith puisse savoir qui était sa mère. Et depuis ce jour... ben... je l'ai appréciée de plus en plus, et maintenant, elle est un peu comme ma belle-mère, tu sais... Ce qui pourrait bientôt arriver _officiellement_ , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, pas spécialement adressé à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Mais avant cela... Ma mère s'appelait Lori. Et... je l'ai abattue. Après qu'elle soit morte. On était tous les deux avec elle à ce moment-là, Maggie et moi, mais j'ai préféré le faire moi-même. Je veux dire... C'était quand même ma mère.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, avant de reprendre un peu plus joyeusement :

\- Parlons de Maggie, maintenant. On l'a rencontrée, elle et sa famille, lorsque je me suis fait tiré dessus par un de leurs voisins. Oui, je me suis bien fait _tiré dessus_. Mais au fond, Otis était un type bien. Il a accepté d'aller chercher des médicaments dans une école remplie de Rôdeurs pour que je puisse guérir. Et il y a laissé sa peau. Bon... Toujours est-il que Maggie habitait, avant, dans une ferme. Une sorte de vrai havre de paix. La ferme a été épargnée un long moment, jusqu'au jour où elle l'a plus été. C'est là-bas, à la ferme, que Glenn et elle se sont rencontrés. Et maintenant, ils sont mariés, et... Et ils attendent un enfant. Une autre bonne nouvelle dans un monde carrément dingue, tu trouves pas ?

Il l'interrogea du regard avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux (exactement la réaction qu'il attendait, apparemment) et s'écria le plus bas possible :

\- Attends... Maggie est _enceinte_ ?

\- Eh oui. On ne dirait vraiment pas, pas vrai ?

\- Mais non ! Et... elle va toujours en patrouille ? Elle combat toujours les Rôdeurs ? Elle a pas peur de se faire mordre ?

\- Si, elle a sans doute peur de mourir, de se faire mordre. Elle a aussi peur de faire une fausse-couche, mais... Elle dit que ça devrait pas l'empêcher de vivre, d'attendre un enfant. Et puis, elle a sans doute raison. Autant qu'elle garde le rythme, parce que s'il se passe quelque chose ici et qu'on doit se barrer vite fait...

\- Ouais, en gros, elle voit ça comme une sorte d'entraînement, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait. Donc, Maggie a une soeur, Beth. Et tu sais déjà qu'elle est avec Daryl. Même s'ils sont pas mariés. Après, elle considère aussi Sasha comme sa meilleure amie. Sasha, qui était d'abord... eh bien, comme une ennemie pour nous. Elle travaillait pour la personne qui a attaqué la prison, mais... pas volontairement, je dirais. Actuellement, elle n'est avec personne. Elle veut plus retenter l'expérience, s'attacher à quelqu'un, je veux dire, pas après avoir perdu son frère, Tyreese, et son petit ami, Bob.

Il ne continua pas, attendant la question qu'elle n'allait certainement pas tarder à lui poser. Et en effet, Enid demanda :

\- Comment sont-ils morts ?

\- Bob... Ca a été horrible pour elle. Elle était déjà plus la même après ça. En fait... Il s'est fait mordre à l'épaule, et il nous l'a pas dit.

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu changer ?

\- Rien, dans ce cas-là. Mais... On a aussi connu quelqu'un qui s'est fait mordre au mollet. Hershel, le père de Maggie et Beth. On l'a amputé, et... Il s'est pas transformé. Mais dans le cas de Bob... Ca n'aurait même pas été possible. Pas quand il a été mordu à l'épaule. Donc, il ne nous a rien dit, et ça a détruit Sasha. Elle pense qu'elle aurait peut-être pu le sauver s'il l'avait fait, ou en tout cas, elle le pensait. Et en plus de ça, Bob s'est fait capturé par des gens... Des gens mauvais. Des cannibales... Il s'est fait couper la jambe et d'après ce qu'il nous a raconté avant de mourir... Ils l'ont mangée devant lui.

Il reprit ses esprits, s'efforçant de ne pas trop replonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une main toute légère. Celle d'Enid, il le savait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, Carl, tu sais... Je peux apprendre le reste plus tard.

Il ne suivit pas le moins du monde son conseil et secoua la tête, reprenant totalement ses esprits. Il poursuivit :

\- Bob était quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Même si quand on l'a trouvé sur le bord de la route, quand on était encore à l'abri dans la prison, il avait un problème d'alcool. Ca ne change en rien le fait que c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et d'optimiste, parce qu'en plus de tout ça... Il pensait que... tu sais, tout ça, dehors... Ca se terminerait un jour. Si ça arrive, il sera même plus là pour le voir... Tyreese aussi était quelqu'un de bien. Il est toujours resté celui qu'il était avant la catastrophe. Et... Il est mort parce qu'un Rôdeur l'a mordu. Au bras. Mon père, Michonne, Glenn et Noah, qu'on a perdu aussi, étaient en mission de repérage avec lui. Du coup... Sa soeur a même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Pas avant qu'il soit enterré.

La prise d'Enid sur son épaule se resserra un peu plus.

\- Noah... On l'a rencontré après qu'il se soit échappé d'un hôpital qui le gardait pourtant relativement en sécurité. Il voulait simplement retrouver sa famille. Il est rapidement devenu un membre de notre famille. Il était si gentil... Peut-être trop. Il avait l'âge de Beth, et... Je crois que pendant un moment, il était amoureux d'elle.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Carl, qui reprit :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, après tout ? Je suis jamais tombé amoureux. J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Et toi ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de révéler :

\- Moi, si. Un mec bien. Dan. J'avais quatorze ans, et on était en pleine apocalypse. J'aurais dû savoir que ça n'allait pas durer. Que c'était un peu trop beau pour être vrai. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, ma famille a décidé de s'en aller de ce foutu camp. Je les ai suivi, bien sûr, sans même lui dire au revoir. On était en pleine nuit, après tout... Et je l'ai plus jamais revu. Autant te dire que je n'ai pas une très bonne expérience pour ce qui est des histoires de coeur !

\- Au moins, tu en as une ! rétorqua Carl avec un léger sourire triste.

Elle grimaça pour toute réponse, et le jeune homme finit par continuer :

\- Donc... Noah. Quand il est mort, y avait que Glenn avec lui. Il s'est fait déchiqueter sous ses yeux. Il s'est sacrifié pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Il était aussi courageux, comme tu peux le voir.

Elle acquiesça lentement, et il reprit son histoire :

\- Je t'ai également parlé d'Hershel. Lui aussi est mort. Durant l'attaque de la prison par... le _Gouverneur_.

Carl insuffla tant de mépris dans sa voix qu'Enid tressaillit.

\- C'est lui qui l'a tué. Il a été décapité sous nos yeux à tous. Même sous ceux de Beth et de Maggie. Cet homme... ce Gouverneur... C'était un homme horrible. Heureusement qu'il est mort !

La jeune femme ne retira pas sa main de son épaule, mais il put distinctement la sentir se raidir. Alors il s'excusa :

\- Désolé. Mais tu serais du même avis que moi si tu l'avais rencontré.

Il marqua une autre pause, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Enid se détendre. Seulement alors, il reprit :

\- On a rencontré Abraham, Rosita et Eugene, qui nous a également quitté, alors qu'on se dirigeait tous vers le Terminus. Un endroit où on pouvait se rendre grâce aux plans le long des chemins de fer... C'est de là que venait les cannibales. Ils étaient tous cannibales, là-bas. Enfin, moi, j'ai rencontré Abraham, Rosita et Eugene que lorsqu'on y est arrivés, lorsqu'on a été enfermés dans le même wagon. Des vrais guerriers. Enfin, pas Eugene. Lui, les armes, c'était pas trop son truc... C'est probablement pour ça qu'il s'est fait tué. J'étais pas là, y avait qu'Abraham et Rosita avec lui à ce moment-là. Et ils ont refusé de nous dire ce qui s'était passé. Pour ce qui est des deux survivants de leur petit groupe... Ils sont ensemble, comme tu as déjà pu l'entendre. Même s'ils se connaissaient pas au début de la catastrophe. Tu vois, Enid, toutes les histoires d'amour sont pas vouées à l'échec. Même celles qui ont commencé après la catastrophe. Ca doit faire six ou sept ans qu'Abraham et Rosita sont en couple, ça fait presque sept ans que Maggie et Glenn sont ensemble, Beth et Daryl, ça fait trois ans, et P'pa et Michonne, un an. Et ils sont tous toujours là, et ils s'aiment toujours autant.

\- Mais dis donc, c'est que tu es un grand romantique ! se moqua soudain Enid en lui faisant une grimace enfantine.

Elle se surprit elle-même à penser qu'elle ne se sentait même plus coupable de rire avec lui. Même si elle n'avait pas autant ri depuis la mort de ses parents. Avant qu'elle ait pu se refermer sur elle-même à ce souvenir, Carl interrompit le fil de ses pensées en répondant :

\- Non, je suis simplement observateur ! On a aussi perdu d'autres gens...

\- Qui ?

\- De notre groupe d'origine, on a perdu Carol, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Shane, Merle, Jim, Sophia, T-Dog... Et sans doute Morales et sa famille.

\- Comment ? Enfin, si ça te dérange pas de répondre... ajouta précipitamment la jeune femme.

\- Pas du tout. T'as le droit de savoir. Et puis, comme ça, tu feras pas de gaffe auprès des autres.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors... Carol s'est fait mordre en essayant de nous sauver au Terminus. Au cou. On a rien pu faire pour la sauver. Sa mort a anéanti Daryl. Ils étaient très proches, tous les deux. Et P'pa aussi a été vraiment... touché. Il l'avait bannie, et pendant un temps, il a pensé que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait encore en vie. Dale... C'est peut-être à cause de moi qu'il est mort. Eventré par un Rôdeur que j'avais pas tué plus tôt dans la journée. J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était de ma faute, mais ils m'ont tous rassuré. Andrea... Elle avait rejoint les troupes du Gouverneur, parce qu'il l'avait secouru alors qu'elle était presque morte. Elle était avec Michonne, mais celle-ci s'est pas laissée avoir par les beaux airs de ce connard ! Elle s'est enfuie de Woodbury, pas Andrea. Probablement parce qu'elle avait pensé voir un homme bien en lui. Un homme bien qui n'existait pas, mais dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Enfin, je pense... Et c'est ça qui l'a tué. Elle a pensé pouvoir le sauver, et... Il a fini par tuer une des personnes qu'il considérait comme un traître, le Docteur Milton, et c'est lui qui a mordu Andrea avant qu'elle puisse le tuer. Elle a préféré se suicider plutôt que de laisser Michonne se charger elle-même de l'achever. Une belle preuve de courage, n'est-ce-pas ?

Enid se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à répondre. Et au fond, elle admirait déjà tous ces gens, ces personnes _mortes_ dont lui parlait Carl. Le jeune homme continua d'ailleurs :

\- Amy était la soeur d'Andrea. Après sa mort, Andrea a plus jamais été la même. Elle a même voulu se suicider, mais Dale l'en a empêché. Amy s'est fait mordre à la gorge et au bras par des Rôdeurs, lors de l'invasion de notre camp à Atlanta. Elle avait aucune chance de survie. Et c'est Andrea qui l'a achevée d'une balle dans la tête lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée en Rôdeur. Jacqui... Elle s'est laissée exploser avec le CDC. On y a trouvé refuge quelques jours, il y a longtemps. Shane... C'était le meilleur ami de mon père. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui l'a tué. Mais seulement parce que Shane était devenu complètement fou. Il voulait tuer P'pa, il a massacré la famille d'Hershel devant ses yeux, même si c'étaient des Rôdeurs... Et il a tué Otis, d'après ce que mon père m'a dit. C'est moi qui lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête après qu'il se soit transformé en Rôdeur, même s'il était comme un second père pour moi, à une époque. C'est lui qui nous a sauvés, à l'origine, M'man et moi... Et c'est pour ça que la ferme d'Hershel a été envahie. A cause du bruit. C'est comme ça que Patricia, la femme d'Otis, et Jimmy, le petit ami de Beth à l'époque, sont morts. Dévorés par des Rôdeurs...

Il se tut quelques instants, et la jeune femme ressentit parfaitement la culpabilité qui envahissait le jeune homme. Alors pour le rassurer, elle lui souffla :

\- Je pense que t'as fait ce qui était bien. T'as sauvé Shane, d'après moi. Parce que s'il était... tu sais... _là-haut_ , et qu'il se voyait faire du mal à son groupe...

\- Oui, je sais. Et j'ai aussi sauvé mon père, cette nuit-là. Bon, passons à Merle. N'en parles surtout pas à Daryl. C'était son frère. Il a été tué par le Gouverneur. Et je sais pas si au final, c'était un homme bien ou pas, mais au moins, il a essayé de nous sauver. Alors... Jim, lui, il s'est fait mordre durant l'attaque de notre camp à Atlanta. On l'a laissé sur le bord de la route parce qu'il nous l'a demandé, et après, on l'a plus revu. Sophia... Elle avait mon âge. C'était la fille de Carol, et on s'entendait bien tous les deux. Mais un jour, elle s'est enfuie en prenant peur devant une horde de Rôdeurs. Mon père l'a poursuivi, et... Elle s'est quand même fait mordre. C'est P'pa qui l'a abattue après qu'on ait découvert qu'elle était enfermée dans la grange de la ferme avec la famille de Maggie et Beth. Et pour finir, T-Dog... Il s'est sacrifié lorsque des Rôdeurs ont envahi la prison. Il avait déjà été mordu à l'épaule, et... on aurait pas pu le sauver, de toute façon. Alors il s'est sacrifié pour que Carol puisse survivre. Ce qui n'a servi à rien, parce que maintenant elle est morte.

Sa voix amère laissait transparaître sa tristesse, et Enid demanda :

\- Tu l'aimais bien, n'est-ce-pas ? Carol, je veux dire ?

\- Ouais. Elle était pas comme une mère pour moi, moins que Michonne en tout cas, mais... Elle était aussi douce que M'man, aussi gentille. En étant aussi une vraie guerrière.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- On devrait redescendre. T'as pas encore croisé Tara et Gabriel.

\- Non, ces noms me disent rien du tout.

\- Alors viens... Je sens que tu vas adorer Tara !

Et elle l'accompagna en bas. Elle se resservit une assiette de purée, et suivit Carl jusqu'aux dénommés Tara et Gabriel. Et en effet, elle adora la jeune femme et son âme d'enfant...

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour ce premier chapitre et ce premier jour d'Enid à Alexandria. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai inversé les rôles et j'ai fait arriver Enid dans la ville après Carl. Aussi, Rick et son groupe sont à Alexandria depuis longtemps, cinq ans environ... Donc forcément, Carl, Enid et tous les autres sont plus vieux que dans la série ! Et oui, Beth est toujours en vie !**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir fait une fin trop abrupte, et des personnages trop OOC (Out Of Character). Parce que quand même, je les vois pas tous se lier d'amitié avec Enid aussi rapidement ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plaît !**

 **Good bye ! En espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre, moins long à mon avis (soit dit en passant, c'est le plus long que j'aie écrit jusqu'à présent !)... :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Jour 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui se déroule donc deux semaines après le premier. Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le premier chapitre, il est bien plus court que le précédent !**

 **Je précise aussi que Judith est plus vieille que dans la série (comme tous les autres personnages), c'est pour ça qu'elle sait parler.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série, Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, ainsi qu'à la chaîne AMC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Jour 15**

Cela faisait deux semaines environ qu'Enid était arrivée à Alexandria. Rick, après le premier soir, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir chez lui quand elle le voulait, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle se sentait encore mal après cette première soirée. Après cette discussion avec Carl, qui l'avait abandonnée tout de suite après qu'ils soient redescendus. Elle avait parfaitement senti son incomfort. Alors elle avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace, même s'il était le premier garçon de son âge qu'elle ait vu depuis un long moment. Le premier garçon _respectable_ en tout cas.

Elle observa la rosée se déposer sur l'herbe, tenant fermement le fusil d'assaut dans ses mains. Elle était de garde sur le mur Ouest depuis trois heures déja, et elle devait rester ici encore deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce que Sasha vienne la relayer. Elle avait fini par cesser de se demander, il y a deux jours, pourquoi Rick l'avait assignée à la protection de la ville seulement une semaine après son arrivée.

Elle aperçut soudain les branches bouger, sur sa droite. Elle colla presque immédiatement son oeil droit à la lunette de visée et soupira lorsqu'elle vit... rien du tout. Probablement un petit animal, songea-t-elle en détournant son attention des feuillages et en abaissant son arme.

Elle fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur les petites gouttes de rosée qui perlaient sur l'herbe. Et ses pensées se mirent à dériver de plus en plus. Vers un point bien précis. Encore Carl ! hurla-t-elle intérieurement, rageuse. Ce qui la réveilla instantanément. Elle se ressaisit et balaya de son regard le petit espace vert sous ses yeux. Aucun Rôdeur en vue.

\- Enid ? appela soudain une voix féminine.

Elle sourit et murmura pour toute réponse :

\- Beth. T'es pas de garde ?

\- Non. Pas en ce moment. Pour l'instant, y a toi sur ce mur-là, Jessie sur le mur Sud, Rick sur le mur Est et Carl sur le mur Nord. Celui qui donne sur la route.

\- Je sais ça.

Beth fit une petite pause, avant de questionner :

\- Vous vous entendiez si bien ! Alors pourquoi avez-vous si soudainement arrêté de vous parler ?

\- On se connaissait depuis même pas un jour, Beth. On peut pas dire qu'on s'entendait bien. On se connaissait même pas.

\- Oui, mais il s'est passé un truc. Enfin, pas un truc louche, hein, parce que Carl aurait jamais osé faire quelque chose de ce genre, mais... On vous a tous vu monter, et une demi-heure plus tard, vous êtes redescendus et il y avait comme un... un froid entre vous. Même _Judith_ s'en est aperçu !

Enid resta silencieuse un long moment, avant d'apercevoir les feuillages bouger sur sa gauche. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme vit un Rôdeur sortir de la forêt de son pas trébuchant. Elle se détendit et nota mentalement son apparition. Comme ça, Aaron et Daryl, ainsi que Beth et Maggie probablement, iraient tuer tous les Rôdeurs le long du mur, sans avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Elle soupira et répondit finalement à la question de son amie :

\- Je peux pas te dire ce dont on a parlé. C'était pas un secret, mais je préfère qu'il t'en parle lui-même.

\- D'accord. Mais au moins, dis-moi si tu as peur pour lui, en ce moment.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais peur pour lui ?

\- Parce que c'est lui qui garde le mur qui donne sur la route, et en général, les personnes armées et mal intentionnées ne se cachent pas. Elles se contentent de tuer.

La brune fixa son regard sur le soleil levant, essayant d'oublier les bruits que faisait le Rôdeur en dessous d'elle, et de ne pas prêter attention aux révélations de Beth. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'assurer d'une voix calme :

\- Il peut maîtriser la situation, si ça arrive.

\- Je sais, répondit la blonde en hochant la tête. Je voulais juste savoir si tu lui faisais toujours confiance. Et j'ai eu ma réponse !

Avant qu'Enid ne puisse réagir, Beth était déjà partie en riant et en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de garde. La jeune femme reporta son attention de l'autre côté du mur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Beth pour lui rappeler les dangers que Carl encourait, et... Elle soupira. Avec les paroles de la blonde, toutes ses pensées s'étaient de nouveau dirigées vers le jeune homme, et elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Pas en ce moment, quand elle était censée protéger la ville. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira à fond et les rouvrit. Et cela marcha. Elle ne le voyait plus, elle ne pensait plus à lui. Pour l'instant...

* * *

Deux heures plus tard environ, Sasha la rejoignit et la salua d'un léger sourire :

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, mais d'abord, passe dire à Beth qu'il n'y a que trois Rôdeurs de ce côté-ci du mur. Et dépose le fusil à l'armurerie, d'accord ?

Enid hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers d'un bon pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait les mêmes tours de garde que Carl, et elle ne voulait pas le voir plus que nécessaire. Il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache qu'elle se sentait plus que gênée en sa présence, désormais.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison de Beth après avoir frappé à la porte, elle tomba sur Daryl en train de finir son petit déjeuner. Un petit-déjeuner préparé par Beth, sans doute. Elle imaginait mal Daryl comme étant un grand cuisinier. L'homme la salua justement d'un vague grognement, avant de retourner à son assiette.

\- Combien de Rôdeurs, Enid ? demanda la jeune femme blonde en se tournant vers elle.

\- Trois du côté Ouest.

Au moment où elle allait ressortir avec un petit signe de la main, elle se raidit. Carl et Rick arrivaient ! Il allait la repérer !

Elle supplia Beth en silence, priant pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle désirait (une porte à l'arrière de la maison), mais la jeune femme secoua la tête avec un air légèrement désolé. Enid soupira profondément, avant de faire volte-face et de sortir de la maison le plus vite possible, en adressant au passage un sourire crispé aux deux hommes.

Elle continua sa route, mais perçut tout de même la voix du plus jeune qui demandait à son père... quelque chose. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'entendit la poursuivre.

\- Enid ? appela-t-il.

Elle ne ralentit pas, mais elle savait qu'il avait pu voir ses épaules se raidir. Et puis de toute façon, s'il voulait vraiment la rattraper, il réussirait.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle haussa les sourcils.

\- D'accord, c'était une question idiote...

Elle ne réagit pas, et il resta silencieux encore un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Enid s'apprête à rentrer chez elle, en fait. A cet instant, il reprit la parole :

\- Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je suis parti ce soir-là.

La jeune femme se figea sur place et songea à ce qu'elle pourrait peut-être découvrir. Ca pourrait la rassurer... ou pas.

\- Je m'étais jamais... J'avais jamais dit ça à personne, en fait, continua-t-il. Même si je regrette pas de l'avoir fait, bien sûr ! J'avais juste peur. Alors je suis parti.

\- Et pourquoi tu viens me dire ça seulement aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que mon père et Beth m'ont convaincu de le faire.

\- Tu leur as dit ce que tu m'as révélé ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et je suppose qu'il y avait une porte à l'arrière de la maison de Beth ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette question légèrement... incongrue.

\- Euh... Oui, finit-il tout de même par répondre. Y a une porte à l'arrière de chaque maison d'Alexandria.

\- OK.

\- Ok pour quoi ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers lui.

\- OK. Juste ça. OK.

Il sourit et au moment où il faisait demi-tour, elle le rappela :

\- Vous avez eu combien de Rôdeurs ? Durant votre tour de garde, je veux dire...

\- P'pa n'en a vu aucun, mais moi... Dix. En cinq heures. Ca commence à m'inquiéter. On n'en a pas eu autant depuis... Depuis bien longtemps, en fait. Je me demande si c'est pas lié à ce que Ron a fait...

\- Je ne pense pas. Ils seraient arrivés avant.

\- Ouais. Probablement. Mais on aura quand même du boulot pour tout nettoyer, ce soir...

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Et puis soudain... Elle se raidit en entendant un bruit retentissant du côté Ouest de la ville. Comme si le mur s'était écroulé... L'instant d'après, une fusillade retentit de ce côté-ci, et elle voulut s'élancer dans cette direction, mais Carl la retint :

\- Non ! Fais tes affaires et prépare-toi à fuir !

\- Je vais pas... Je sais me battre !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle aperçut son regard implorant.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Enid. S'il-te-plaît. Risque pas ta vie comme ça...

\- Alors comme ça, moi j'en ai pas le droit mais toi si ?

Elle se sentait désespérée. Vraiment... Elle entendait des hurlements qui venaient du mur Ouest. Et cela lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs... Des coups de feu retentissaient sans cesse derrière elle, et elle priait pour qu'ils puissent se défendre. Elle ne voulait pas que Carl, et Rick, et Beth, et Maggie, et... tout le monde, en fait, subisse le même sort que ses parents. Parce qu'elle entendait aussi clairement les grognements gutturaux et hideux des Rôdeurs en arrière-plan, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, Enid, la rassura Carl de son mieux. Je te le promets. Mais... s'il-te-plaît, passe prendre Judith et va-t-en. Sauve-la...

Elle se détourna vivement, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir de toutes ses forces.

\- D'accord. Je passe prendre Judith et je m'en vais.

Elle sortit son couteau de son fourreau et s'éloigna du jeune homme, sans un regard en arrière. Elle aurait trop envie d'aller se battre à ses côtés si elle le faisait. Et il ne fallait pas. Elle devait sauver Judith... C'était Carl qui le lui avait demandé.

Miraculeusement, aucun Rôdeur ne se montra sur son chemin, et Enid arriva rapidement devant la maison des Grimes. Elle aperçut immédiatement la petite Judith qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, à travers la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la porte, interrompant net les pleurs de la petite fille.

\- Enid ? appela celle-ci de sa voix hésitante. Maman est partie...

\- Je sais, Judith. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, d'accord ? Sans paniquer.

\- D'accord, répondit la fillette de quatre ans.

Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer... La jeune femme tendit la main vers la plus jeune, qui la saisit sans la moindre hésitation.

Enid saisit le sac que Michonne avait posé sur la table avant de s'en aller, et y fourra quelques conserves, quelques fruits et deux bouteilles d'eau, en priant pour que Carl les retrouve avant qu'elles ne viennent à bout de ces rations. En priant pour qu'ils se débarassent des Rôdeurs le plus vite possible. En moins d'un jour de préférence. Mais elle savait aussi que si les morts venaient à bout des vivants, elles devraient fuir, toutes les deux, ensemble. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait pris autant de nourriture.

Judith et elle sortirent toutes les deux de la maison, et foncèrent le plus vite possible vers le mur Est, celui à l'opposé de l'attaque, qui donnait sur la forêt. La jeune femme espérait qu'il n'y avait pas de Rôdeurs de ce côté-ci de l'enceinte, parce qu'avec la petite fille à ses côtés... Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en venir à bout. Et peut-être que Judith paniquerait ! Elle sentait déjà la poigne ferme de la petite fille se resserrer autour de sa main. Elle paniquait déjà, probablement à cause des hurlements et des coups de feu derrière elles.

Enid grimpa les escaliers en soulevant Judith dans ses bras pour aller plus vite, et elle ordonna ensuite :

\- Monte sur mon dos, Judith. Et accroche-toi. La descente risque d'être assez brutale.

Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun Rôdeur au pied du mur, et elles arrivèrent donc sans encombre sur le sol. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, après que la petite fille soit descendue du dos de la plus âgée.

* * *

\- Enid ? murmura Judith. Tu penses que Papa, Maman et Carl vont bien ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils sont assez forts pour résister aux Rôdeurs. Ils vont bien.

La jeune femme se rendait bien compte qu'elle essayait elle-même de s'en convaincre, mais décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce fait. Elle sortit une des deux bouteilles d'eau et en but une gorgée, avant de faire boire la petite à son tour.

\- Mais on n'entend plus rien depuis longtemps. Imagine... Ils sont peut-être tous morts !

Enid saisit Judith par le menton avec délicatesse (elle ne voulait tout de même pas la traumatiser) et déclara d'un ton assuré lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle la regardait bien droit dans les yeux :

\- Ils _ne_ sont _pas_ morts. Ne pense plus jamais des choses comme ça, d'accord ? Et ne les dis surtout pas !

\- D'accord, E...

A cet instant précis, les buissons derrière elles se mirent à bouger, et des branchages craquèrent. Enid se retourna avec vivacité en sortant son couteau, pour voir apparaître... Carl ! Et Rick ! Et Michonne ! Et personne d'autre...

\- Judith ! s'exclama Rick en soulevant sa fille dans ses bras.

Il remercia la jeune femme en hochant brièvement la tête, restant cependant grave. _Trop_ grave, même, selon Enid... Elle se demanda immédiatement qui était mort, pourquoi personne ne les acompagnait. Tant de choses pouvaient changer en six heures !

Rick s'en alla, Judith toujours dans ses bras, accompagné de Michonne, qui avait posé une main tendre sur son bras.

La jeune femme se tourna donc vers Carl, le seul à être resté dans la petite clairière où elle et la fillette avaient trouvé refuge, et haussa les sourcils. Comprenant qu'il resterait silencieux, elle finit par demander :

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Je sais pas. Faut qu'on y aille aussi pour vérifier. Mais... merci quand même d'avoir veillé sur Judith.

Il esquissa un bref sourire plus chargé de tristesse que d'autre chose, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son père. Et Enid le suivit sans discuter.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte gardée par Rosita, qui leur ouvrit la porte avec lassitude, Enid se figea, horrifiée. Elle pouvait le voir d'ici, une partie du mur Ouest avait été littéralement... arrachée ! Probablement par les camions que la communauté d'Alexandria avait placé devant la brèche, pour faire barage contre les Rôdeurs toujours à l'extérieur de l'enceinte... Et à l'intérieur... C'était un véritable cauchemar ! Du sang partout... Des corps éventrés... Elle ne pouvait même pas décrire cette horreur, elle ne pouvait pas mettre des mots dessus. Elle détourna les yeux du sol couvert de cadavres, pour apercevoir Carl se diriger à la suite de son père vers les bâtiments.

\- Carl, arrête-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant soudain accélérer le pas, comme s'il voulait échapper à toute cette horreur, à ce carnage.

Il obéit mais ne se retourna pas vers elle.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on a perdu personne ! On a perdu des gens, et tu le sais bien mieux que moi !

\- T'as raison ! On a perdu des gens. Mais...

\- Dis-moi qui. S'il-te-plaît...

Il se tourna finalement vers elle, et elle put lire la détresse dans ses yeux.

\- On a perdu... commença-t-il avec hésitation. On a perdu... Eric, le petit ami d'Aaron, et beaucoup d'autres habitants. Ils savaient pas se défendre. Pas assez, en tout cas... Ron a été dépecé, éventré, même, sous mes yeux. Et... Sam sous ceux de sa mère. Mais Jessie est pas morte, elle. Par contre, Abraham... Il a été mordu au bras, et... on a dû l'amputer pour qu'il puisse survivre, et l'emmener en vitesse à l'infirmerie. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait plein de Rôdeurs sur notre chemin. On en est venu à bout sans aucune autre perte, mais... Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et même si c'est un battant... On sait pas encore s'il va survivre ou pas. Sasha est avec lui, et Denise a pas encore pu se prononcer sur son sort. Voilà... Voilà les gens qu'on a perdu.

Les yeux d'Enid s'étaient agrandis d'horreur au fur et à mesure du récit de Carl, surtout lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Ron et Sam étaient morts déchiquetés par les Rôdeurs. Et lorsqu'il lui révéla ce qui était arrivé à Abraham, elle devint brusquement livide. Et elle suivit son premier instinct, elle s'avança vers Carl et le serra dans ses bras. Au milieu de tous ces morts, sans rien dire, sans rien tenter d'autre. Juste pour le rassurer. Il lui rendit son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son épaule, à sa grande stupéfaction. Il ne pleurait cependant pas, elle le savait. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, qui parurent une éternité à Enid, il se recula. Et la jeune femme déclara d'un ton sérieux :

\- On va s'en remettre. On _doit_ s'en remettre. On a pas le choix. Si on le fait pas, on en mourra. Ca finira par nous tuer.

Il acquiesça, tout aussi grave qu'elle, avant de lui demander :

\- Tu t'en es remise, toi ? De ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?

\- Oui. Il y a deux semaines, quand je suis arrivée ici. Avant... Non, je n'étais pas capable d'aller de l'avant.

\- Moi, je me suis remis de ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Grâce à tout le monde. Alors oui, je sais qu'on va s'en remettre, peu importe ce que ça nous coûte.

Rosita arriva soudain à côté d'eux.

\- Vous avez raison, tous les deux. On en est capables, tous ensemble. Mais en attendant... Faut que vous m'aidiez à transporter les Rôdeurs à l'extérieur. Avant la nuit de préférence.

\- On va le faire avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, Rosita... affirma Enid. Toi, il faut que tu ailles voir Abraham.

\- Non...

\- Si. Bien sûr que si !

\- Il...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il t'ait quittée ! Toi, tu l'aimes encore. Alors tu vas aller le voir. Et nous on va déplacer ces putains de Rôdeurs, d'accord ?

La plus âgée finit par acquiescer et marcha lentement, presque craintivement, en direction de ce qu'Enid savait être l'infirmerie.

\- Mais n'oublie pas de leur demander de venir nous aider ! s'exclama Carl.

Rosita se tourna un peu vers eux et hocha la tête en silence.

\- Bon... En attendant qu'ils arrivent, on déplace les corps devant la grille ? demanda le jeune homme pour combler le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Oui, c'est... une bonne idée.

Ils commencèrent leur tache horrible en silence, avant qu'Enid ne cherche elle aussi à meubler la conversation. Elle murmura, tandis qu'ils transportaient un Rôdeur à la tête éclatée par la violence d'une balle :

\- Je suis désolée. Pour tout à l'heure, je veux dire.

\- Tu veux dire... Quand, tout à l'heure ?

\- Je veux dire... Quand j'ai pété les plombs, que j'ai voulu partir avec toi, pour combattre. J'aurai pas dû me montrer aussi... pleurnicharde !

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- Si. J'aurai jamais dû... insista la brune.

\- T'as accepté de sauver Judith, Enid. Je l'oublierai pas, jamais.

\- OK.

\- OK, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire, qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Je... suis désolé. Mais...

\- Mais tu penses que sourire maintenant, c'est... horrible, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, exactement. Tout autour de nous, y a que des cadavres. Je me sens mal parce que je me sens... bien.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux en rougissant, et laissa tomber le cadavre par terre sans douceur, exactement dans le même temps que Carl.

\- Et j'aurai jamais dû dire ça, moi non plus... soupira-t-il en baissant son chapeau de sheriff sur son visage.

Elle put voir ses joues se colorer vivement, et fut infiniment soulagée lorsque Maggie s'approcha d'eux en lançant, d'une voix fatiguée :

\- Carl ! Enid !

Elle était accompagnée de Glenn, Beth et Daryl. La blonde se dirigea de suite vers Enid pour la serrer dans ses bras, tandis que Maggie faisait la même chose avec Carl.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la plus âgée des deux soeurs en étreignant à son tour la jeune brune. Rosita nous a dit que ça allait, mais...

\- Je vais bien, Maggie... Mais... Certains d'entre nous...

\- Je sais. Abraham... Eric... Ron... Sam...

\- Faut qu'on s' mette au travail, lança Daryl d'une voix ferme.

Il ne paraissait pas plus choqué que cela par tous les morts à ses pieds, et Enid s'en étonna d'abord. Jusqu'à ce que Beth lui indique :

\- Il a déjà vu pire. Je pense qu'on a tous déjà vu pire.

La brune confirma en hochant la tête, et saisit un nouveau cadavre par les pieds. Cette fois, le Rôdeur avait eu la tête fendue en deux, probablement par un coup de hache ou quelque chose comme ça, nota la jeune femme au passage. Carl l'aida de nouveau en saisissant les épaules du Rôdeur. Et ils allèrent le déposer devant la grille. Une fois que dix corps furent entassés devant la grande porte, Daryl ouvrit discrètement la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent tous dehors, tuant les Rôdeurs qui passaient par là. Ensuite, ils transportèrent les corps dehors, tandis que Beth et Glenn montaient la garde. Et toute cette fin d'après-midi lugubre se passa ainsi. Ils déplacèrent les corps jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe entièrement.

* * *

La jeune femme, épuisée, se plia en deux. Il devait être vers 21h. Ils avaient tous passé quatre heures et demies à transporter les cadavres de Rôdeurs, _tous_ les cadavres, au-dehors. Ne restait plus que le sang et leurs propres morts, mais Rick leur avait précisé qu'ils creuseraient les tombes demain à la première heure. Avec une partie du mur détruit, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attirer plus que cela l'attention des Rôdeurs encore bloqués derrière les camions.

Carl s'approcha d'elle, en respirant profondément.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue.

\- Non.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tous se dispersaient peu à peu. Maggie et Glenn, Rick et Michonne et Beth et Daryl rentraient tous chez eux, tandis que Tara, Gabriel et Sasha, qui avait fini par quitter le chevet d'Abraham, se dirigeaient vers les camions qui bloquaient les Rôdeurs. Bientôt, seuls Carl et Enid restèrent devant la grille, et ce fut seulement alors que le jeune homme demanda :

\- A cause de tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ?

La jeune femme laissa son regard se perdre sur la partie du mur où étaient écrits les noms de leurs morts. Demain, ils en graveraient d'autres. Tellement d'autres...

\- Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de rester ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire... Tous mes autres groupes ont été décimés, et maintenant... C'est arrivé ici aussi.

\- Tu penses que t'es maudite ? l'interrogea-t-il en la dévisageant.

Pas de reproche dans ses yeux, pas d'incompréhension, ni d'étonnement. Il voulait juste savoir. Elle soupira en essayant de se ressaisir.

\- Je sais pas, Carl. Parfois, je me le demande.

\- C'est pas toi, Enid... murmura-t-il. C'est ces gens qui ont lancé ces camions remplis de Rôdeurs contre nos murs.

Elle resta silencieuse, tout en sachant que Carl se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

\- Et puis, on était quand même prêts, ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.

\- Y a quand même eu des morts !

\- Et il y en aurait eu plus si on ne l'avait pas été !

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et remarqua soudain le regard insistant d'Enid. Pas posé sur lui, non, mais fixé sur le mur.

\- Tu vas t'en aller, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, en s'efforçant de dissimuler de son mieux son désespoir.

\- Je sais pas encore.

\- OK.

\- Bonne nuit, Carl. Enfin, autant que ça peut se faire.

\- Bonne nuit, Enid... soupira-t-il en retour.

Il la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche voûtée, et finit par se diriger lui aussi vers sa maison. Il ne rentra cependant pas à l'intérieur et s'assit sur les marches du porche. Il revit Ron se faire dévorer sous ses yeux, et s'efforça d'effacer ces images dérangeantes de son esprit. Il avait beau avoir détesté le jeune homme, il n'avait en fait jamais vraiment souhaité qu'il meurt... Et puis, cette soudaine invasion lui rappelait brusquement que non, peu importe où ils se trouvaient tous, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Il se raidit et arrêta de penser à cette phrase que son père lui avait dite un jour, pour se concentrer plutôt sur Enid. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour la convaincre de rester.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit même pas son père ouvrir la porte de la maison et s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est seulement lorsque Rick posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils que celui-ci se rendit compte de sa présence.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda l'ancien sheriff.

\- Honnêtement ? A Enid.

Rick esquissa un sourire fatigué et laissa son regard errer sur les bâtiments. Ils étaient tous encore debout. Et il aurait souhaité que ceux qui les avaient quitté le soient aussi...

\- Tu l'apprécies ? demanda-t-il pour se sortir de ses sombres pensées.

\- P'pa, si t'es venu ici pour parler de ça...

\- Non, Carl. Je suis pas venu pour parler de ça. Mais il n'empêche que tu l'apprécies quand même...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. De toute façon, son père n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sa réponse. En fait, ça n'avait même pas vraiment été une question qu'il avait prononcé...

\- Elle va partir... murmura soudain Carl, sans comprendre pourquoi il se confiait ainsi à son père. Je le sais. Elle pense qu'elle est maudite, que tout ça c'est de sa faute... Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et elle va quand même partir...

\- Pas si tu lui demandes de rester, affirma calmement Rick.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils, et se mit involontairement à ricaner.

\- Et je dois faire ça comment ? Je dois entrer chez elle en coup de vent et la supplier à genoux de pas partir ? Ou mieux, je dois lui dire que je l'apprécies beaucoup trop pour supporter qu'elle s'en aille ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est toi qui vois, Carl. Ca ne concerne que vous deux. Mais... évite la dernière option. Trop brusque... Crois-moi, ça va bien trop l'effrayer !

Carl resta silencieux, et finit par entourer ses genoux de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- Est-ce que c'est mal, P'pa ? De vouloir rester avec elle, de... de me rendre compte que je l'apprécies _aujourd'hui_?

Etonné par sa question et l'innocence qui s'y cachait, Rick resta songeur un instant. Puis, il répondit enfin :

\- Non.

Il se releva et posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son fils. Et il rentra dans la maison, le laissant seul sous le porche. Carl n'y resta cependant pas longtemps. Il se leva lui aussi, hésita longuement et finit par se diriger vers la maison d'Enid.

* * *

La jeune femme resta assise sur le canapé un long moment, la tête entre les mains. Elle revoyait sans cesse le regard désespéré de Carl lorsqu'il avait compris ses intentions. Alors elle lui avait menti, et lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas encore si elle partirait ou non... Elle arrêta de ressasser ces tristes pensées, et se releva, se décidant enfin à commencer à remplir un sac avec le plus de nourriture possible, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce dont il s'agissait.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et elle fit volte-face, son sac toujours à la main, pour découvrir... Carl. Elle se figea sur place, un air coupable se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et observa d'un ton égal :

\- Tu savais déjà que tu partirais, pas vrai ?

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, mais demanda plutôt :

\- Tu m'en empêcherais ?

\- Pour être honnête... Je sais pas. J'essaierai probablement. Ce dont je suis sûr, en tout cas, c'est que tu peux pas juste te barrer en pleine nuit comme ça. Tu vas te faire tuer.

Lentement, elle desserra sa prise sur son sac, et le déposa sur la table du salon. Carl avait raison, au fond. Elle ne tiendrait même pas quelques heures toute seule au-dehors, durant la nuit.

\- T'as probablement raison... souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant, et ne réagit pas lorsque le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je reste ici, Carl ?

\- Pour que tu te fasse pas tuer, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, et répliqua :

\- Et pourquoi tu souhaites que je reste en vie ?

Elle releva la tête et repoussa l'une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Elle s'aperçut immédiatement que les yeux de Carl suivaient son mouvement, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas réagir.

Elle pensait déjà savoir _pourquoi_ il voulait qu'elle reste en vie, et les mots du jeune homme confirmèrent bien vite son intuition :

\- Parce que... je t'apprécie.

Carl rougit violemment. Il n'avait jamais dit _cela_ à aucune fille. Il ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux et soutint le regard de la jeune femme. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle essayait de déterminer si ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai ou non.

Et il sut exactement quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, puisqu'elle baissa les yeux et appuya ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux à ce moment précis. Il vit des larmes envahir ses yeux, et s'excusa presque aussitôt :

\- Je... suis désolé, Enid. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça aujourd'hui. Et en plus, on se connaît même pas, tu dois sans doute pas me croire...

\- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que...

Elle s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration tremblante, rassemblant ses esprits.

\- Je te croies, Carl... Je sais que tu tiens à moi. Et c'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Le problème, c'est moi... Parce que je sais que vous tenez tous un peu à moi. Je l'avais déjà deviné. Et personne depuis mes parents... Personne n'a jamais eu l'occasion de s'attacher à moi. Et... ça me fait peur, pour être honnête.

\- Je peux comprendre ça. Mais on peut t'aider, Enid. Faut que tu comprennes bien ça. Et faut que tu l'acceptes.

\- J'essaie... Depuis deux semaines, j'essaie ! C'est la première fois depuis près d'un an que je réalise que des personnes peuvent encore m'apprécier. Toi, Beth, Maggie, Rick, Judith...

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et attendit qu'elle termine.

\- Mais je suis pas sûre d'arriver à m'y faire, compléta-t-elle rapidement.

Il hocha la tête et finit par se relever lentement. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Enid serrer les siens, dans une tentative pour l'arrêter. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge lorqu'il vit les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues pâles.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais j'y arrive pas... murmura-t-elle d'un ton heurté, essayant vainement de retenir ses sanglots.

Il se rassit à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne le quitte des yeux un seul instant. Il leva lentement l'une de ses mains pour essuyer les larmes d'Enid. Et il entendit avec une acuité accrue sa respiration se faire un peu plus rapide. Il ne tenta cependant rien de plus. Il ne voulait certainement pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà !

\- Ca va aller... murmura-t-il avec douceur.

\- Oui. Ca va aller.

Ce fut elle qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il resta là, à attendre, légèrement anxieux. Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment... l'embrasser ? Son premier baiser... Il frissonna lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent doucement sur sa joue. Et il se raidit lorsqu'elle murmura à son oreille :

\- Je ne te promets toujours rien, Carl.

Le jeune homme la regarda droit dans les yeux après qu'elle se soit reculée, et sourit légèrement :

\- Je sais. Ca aurait été trop facile, sinon...

Et cette fois, il sortit de la maison, un léger sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Et il réalisa qu'il ne se sentait plus coupable de se sentir _à peu près_ heureux par un jour pareil...

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu... :)**

 **Je sais que l'arrivée de ces Rôdeurs peut paraître un peu... surprenante puisqu'elle est arrivée très vite, mais bon... D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question pour vous : d'après vous, qui sont les personnes qui ont lâché les Rôdeurs à Alexandria ?**

 **J'espère aussi que les personnages d'Enid, de Rick, de Beth et de Carl n'étaient pas trop OOC... D'après moi, ils le sont en tout cas moins que dans le premier chapitre, parce que comment dire... Pour celui-ci, c'était vraiment parti dans tous les sens ! :)**

 **En espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)**


End file.
